The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for controlling an elevator.
An up button and a down button are normally installed in an elevator hall. A passenger who desires to go up presses the up button and a passenger who desires to go down presses the down button thereby calling a cage so that the passenger can ride in the cage. The passenger then registers a car call by activating a destination button means in the cage which causes the cage to move to desired floor.
On the other hand, an elevator system in which destination buttons are provided in each of the halls of a building having a plurality of floors to register in advance a desired destination floor, to avoid the necessity of operation of the destination button thereafter in the cage has been recently proposed, for example, in a Japanese Patent Publication No. 24,310/1982. The advantages of such an elevator system are largely classified into the following two points:
(a) Only one operation is sufficient for a user who utilizes the elevator. PA1 (b) Since the destination of a passenger who wishes to ride in a cage can be identified before the cage arrives at the floor at which the passenger is waiting, the performance of a group supervision apparatus is improved to shorten the waiting time of passengers and to reduce the instances in which elevators pass a floor due to a full passenger load.
However, there arises a problem when utilizing the advantages of elevator system of this type. Namely, when the destination floor which is registered in the hall is registered as a cage call for stopping the cage, if the call is registered for a given destination floor by a passenger who is uncertain of the floor number he wants the car to stop at, the stopping of the cage becomes wasteful. If the cage calling is, on the other hand, delayed, the information of the cage calling is not inputted when the hall call is assigned. Therefore, the above-described advantage described in the above paragraph (a) for improving the performance of the group supervision apparatus cannot be achieved in any case. Further, if the cage call is extremely delayed, the cage call is not yet registered when the passager has entered in the cage. Consequently, the passenger has to press the destination button in the cage, thereby eventually obviating the advantage described in the above paragraph (a). (For this reason, the destination buttons are normally also provided in the cage for the passenger who does not press the destination button in the elevator hall.)